


number 1

by orphan_account



Series: A Whole New World [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale
Series: A Whole New World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734268
Kudos: 6





	number 1

Training. It was an essential part of being an Amazonian. Yet Theresa Gray tired of fighting her female peers all day, everyday. She knew it was so if men attacked they'd be able to defeat them. But what was so bad about them in the first place?

"Mum! You're always standing off to the side whilst we train. Why is that so?" Her daughter, Lucie, was a curious soul. 

"It's because I need a breather, my love. Being an Amazonian ruler does get tiring."

Lucie shrugged and said no more, and ran off to join her closest friend, Cordelia Carstairs, and her favourite Amazonian warrior, Cecily Herondale. Tessa smiled. Cecily promptly started on training the two of them, shouting in Greek that they had to be faster, stronger. No man would yield willingly. Tessa's other close friend, Sophie Collins, walked over.

"You alright, Tessa?"

She nodded dismissively. 

"Mon amie, it doesn't seem that you're okay."

You see, Tessa and Sophie's jobs were to show the younger generation how to seduce men in the hopes of off-putting their attacks, so they could both lie extremely well. But Sophie clicked her fingers in front of Tessa's face.

She wasn't falling for it.

"I'm worried. About Cordelia and Lucie."

Sophie shook her head in an understanding way and put her hand on Tessa's shoulder. Tessa exhaled. 

"I just don't want them growing up before they're ready. I mean, how probable is it that men attack in either of their lifetimes?" She thought back to the childhood of the two girls. They'd always wanted to fight. To be as fierce as Artemis herself.

"They'll be okay." she said more softly than Tessa had ever heard her speak. "I know they will." And she nodded her head, and walked off to join Cecily in sparring. 

***

Cordelia walked up to the edge. She loved overlooking this part of Themyscira. But suddenly, in the distance, she could see-  
Wait.  
Something had penetrated the barrier that Zeus had created centuries back.On instinct, Cordelia dove into the water, kicking her legs as hard as she could, and for once, she was thankful for her long limbs. She swam and swam until she reached the peculiar contraption. She clambered aboard. There were people on the contraption. She swam it to shore and called out for Lucie. When Lucie got there, she looked just as irked as Cordelia felt. She unsheathed her sword.  
One person aboard the boat groggily sat up.  
"Where the devil are we? James, you idiot. This is your doing, isn't it?" A blonde one snapped.

"Oh, shut up, Math. I haven't done shit."

The blonde one- Math, swivelled to face another man- a man?  
There were men on the island? Lucie was prepared to scream bloody murder.  
She pointed her sword tip at the one named Math and said, "You're all going to come with us. And if you make a sound, I'll kill you all myself. Are there more of you?"  
He nodded and rather speedily retreated to behind the boat and a lot of men followed him.

"I think that's all of us..?"  
The boy with the black hair nodded. About 19 or 20 men walked out.

Lucie just rolled her eyes, sighed, and started walking.


End file.
